


Perversions: Coraline

by Valentine20xx



Series: Sweet Berry: Perversions (スイートベリー：倒錯) [1]
Category: Coraline - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Dolls, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: In one universe, Coraline is a coming-of-age story where young Coraline Jones ends up wandering into the world of the Bedlam, a creature that wants to steal her soul by sewing buttons over her eyes.However, in the universe of Suīto Berī, The Bedlam transforms girls into living rubber lolita dolls. Coraline must try to control her own desires... or end up with her eyes and mouth sewn shut, a mask fused to her face, another perverted puppet for the collection...
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sweet Berry: Perversions (スイートベリー：倒錯) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599847
Kudos: 14





	Perversions: Coraline

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Warning: This will involve a lot of use of piercings and body modification in ways which can be very painful and unsettling to see and have done to someone. Please, DO NOT try any of this without absolute consent and safety. The characters in this story are portrayed in a fantastical setting where the main character is left unaware of what she is really getting into, and her consent is increasingly subverted and removed. If you find any of this story objectionable, please just close the story. Do not flame over the content.**
> 
> Disclaimer: Coraline © Neil Gaiman, and is used without permission. Sweet Berry: Perversions © Suīto Berī.  
> This version of Coraline has a kinky twist, and a much darker ending, a much more enticing Other World, and one which is much harder to just leave. Several characters have been removed and the rest have mostly been changed to fit the new narrative style. I will state that, unlike canon, Coraline is not expected to leave the Other World.

The figure laid in front of her was clad in elbow length gloves and knee high boots, as well as a corset, the woman smirking as she ran her finger over the thin slit between the legs, and the small bumps of the delicate stitching that sealed it shut. Ribbons were threaded down her upper arms and her thighs, before tying off at the top of the gloves and boots, an identical one clinching the corset shut, as well as wrapped round her slim neck. Her face was nothing more than a set of stitches, even her nose being nothing more than an impression of one.

She picked up a mask, pressing it against the sealed up face, smiling. “Kira, dear, A new guest will be coming soon to join you and my other dolls...”

A nod came from the silent doll, as she lifted her up, taking her down a flight of stairs, into a room with several slender cases. Most of them contained a porcelain faced doll-like figure, unlocking one and taking out the dress within. A short time later, the case was relocked, and Kira now resembled the other dolls, boxed up and her identity stolen away. The woman loved every single one of her dolls, as they writhed in almost-silent arousal.

She ran her fingers across the next case’s nameplate… _Coraline…_ and let out an involuntary shudder. She’d come. She’d sew her up… then she’d never grow any older, never leave…

It would be glorious...

And it would give a use to that stray she picked up...

All of this meant nothing to the girl herself, as she approached her new home, her only opinion of it as she put down the pamphlet the moving company had provided, almost bereft of details… It was boring. It wasn’t a house, if she was honest with herself, even. It was an old Queen Anne that the owners were sub-letting, with two of the four flats occupied already.

The first flat’s occupant was a tall, bespectacled former teacher named Mrs. Higgs, whose opinion of Coraline was abysmal, the feeling quickly becoming mutual...

“Little brat… Brats like you were the reason I quit teaching...” She’d offered in a low voice, guaranteeing in Coraline’s eyes that she would not be someone she planned to spend any amount of time with, and she was most definitely not going to make her a tutor.

The second was occupied by two young women who were a lot more personable, one of them a flighty young woman named Eunice, the other a studious older woman named Joseine whose only contribution to the introductions was a rather forced hand-shake. From what the first woman told her, they were old college friends who found it was easier and cheaper to rent an apartment together. They were alright in Coraline’s book, and she didn’t see anything wrong with two women sharing an apartment.

The third flat was the one she and her parents would be staying in. The last... was empty and had remained empty since before anyone could remember. Both Eunice and Joseine said it had remained empty. The only person who might have been able to answer her question was Mrs. Higgs and they were not on speaking terms... Well, in any way that would teach her a thing about the flat.

A few weeks later, and Coraline was not in a good mood, since Eunice and Jo were out, her parents were at work and the only other person to talk to was Mrs. Higgs, and the last time they’d met, she’d given her a rather abrasive lecture in what seemed to have been English, except she spent most of the ‘class’ teaching her proper posture.

She tapped the walls of her bedroom, having heard something about a door in there, but, after an hour of searching, decided it was the wrong room after all. Turning on her heel, she headed out of the front door and around the building to the back. Coraline looked up at the third floor and nodded to herself. There was definitely _meant_ to be something there.

She even remembered seeing, in a similar place, in the downstairs flats a door, which Joseine had told her lead to Mrs. Higgs’ flat. So, more than likely, that was the same thing. She did know the normal entrance to the fourth flat was blocked off, according to Eunice, due to that the area where the flat had been was sealed up.

“I was right... There is something up there. But if the flat isn’t like the others, then why is there a window there?” she asked no-one in particular.

Clearly there was a room up there, but why was it hidden? What was in that room? Why did whomever renovated this place, choose to hide that door? And was it connected to why no one lived in that flat?

Research would be necessary. Normally Coraline hated to do research since it reminded her of Mrs. Higgs, but this was an interesting and captivating mystery. One she intended to unravel if it was the last thing she would do. Unknown to her, it practically speaking… _would be..._

Coraline looked over the floor plans she had ‘acquired’ from her parents. The plans showed that the flats were all laid out similarly. The flats had originally been wings of the house with Mrs. Higgs’ and Eunice and Jo’s flats making up the East wing and the fourth flat and her own making up the West wing.

She noted that there was an ongoing missing persons case file with at least a dozen girls in it that had been associated with the flat, in that they had all disappeared while living at the house, and there had been no connections to anything else. Studying those cases, she finally hit pay-dirt, a genuine reference to the flat.

According to the latest file, for a girl named Kira Johnson, the police has scoured every inch of her bedroom and found no trace of her, only that the door had been revealed, but it was bricked up.

“So there is a door behind that paper!” Coraline exclaimed, “All I have to do is rip it down!”

She replaced the plans and sneaked back to her room. Once there she pulled out a butter knife and began to scrape at the paper, eventually finding an edge and tearing at it. The work was slow, but soon she had exposed a plain wooden door, the frame flush with the wall.

“Found it!” she exclaimed, reaching for the door knob...that wasn’t there. “Shoot, no knob.”

That was the end of her first attempt to get through the door. Without a knob, there was no way in, short of destroying the door. And there was signs it had already been repaired once.

“I wonder if I could use a different knob?” she mused.

A short time and a screwdriver later and Coraline had discovered that the doorknobs from other doors wouldn’t work.

“Guess that’s it...” she muttered, “Can’t open a door without a door knob.”

Coraline turned around and stopped at a loud creak coming from the floorboards. She turned around quickly and saw nothing behind her.

“Must be my imagination...” she muttered, turning around and hearing another creak. She looked down at her feet and leaned down to inspect the floorboards and found one of them was loose. Lifting the board, she discovered a hidden space and inside...

She found a wooden box. Opening it, she found a porcelain mask, a rubber elegant gothic lolita outfit, a pair of matching ankle and wrist cuffs, and a collar with a blank nameplate. Undressing, she tried the clothes on, finding they were an almost perfect fit, and, in a pocket of the dress, she found the doorknob!

“The investigation is back on!” she exclaimed, pushing the doorknob into the hole and turning it... for her to reveal the blank brick wall behind it. “...And now I need to get through this...”

For the following few days, all she could do was look at the brick wall occasionally, when she wasn’t busy with Mrs. Higgs’ lessons. One day, however, she heard a noise in the room, and ran in to find the door wide open, a dark corridor near the bottom now visible, the cuffs and mask laid out ready for her, as well as the collar, which now was engraved ‘Coraline’.

“So, you want me to put those on?” She asked no-one in particular, a moistening feeling coming between her legs. The ankle cuffs fastened easily, as did the collar, the mask being able to be seen through despite the lack of visible eye holes. The wrist cuffs were slightly more fiddly, but she was soon wearing the full ensemble.

No-one would recognise her like this. She walked through the door, finding the distance surprisingly long, the walls soon giving way to spongy rubber squares, that she was sure she’d seen somewhere before, the room she entered looking like a gothic bedroom, the only incongruous thing being the squares on the walls, an odd compulsion making her sit in a chair, her body slumped.

Mrs Higgs entered the room from further into this new room, but she was different, a cute young girl following her, dressed in a similar style to Coraline. She approached her, Coraline finding her breath caught, and her limbs felt leaden, the girl somehow lifting her easily, as she laid her on the bed.

“You can play with Coral later, Kitten...” Mrs. Higgs stated, her tone strict but warm, “Get yourself both changed, and bring her into the tutoring room...”

Coraline read the metal plate on the collar round the neck of ‘Kitten’, to see ‘Katherine’, almost blushing under the mask as Katherine changed her into a leather outfit that resembled a tracksuit, securing her arms around her waist and pulling a hood over her still masked head. When she’d placed Coraline behind one of the two desks, Mrs. Higgs dealt with her own hood and securing her arms.

Several hours later, Coraline was back in the original outfit, and able to move again, as Katherine slept. She’d learned more off Mrs. Higgs when she taught Katherine than any time with the normal Mrs. Higgs. There was punishment, but she found herself liking the look of a squirming Katherine in tight clothes.

She rushed through the door, stripping off the dress and getting a cold shower. The passage was bricked up again when she got back, but she was, oddly, both thankful and annoyed by the fact. Why did she want to go back to Katherine’s bedroom?

That night, she dreamt of Katherine with ‘Coral’ snuggled up beside her, several straps ensuring that Katherine didn’t get back up. Well, Coral was a doll. She didn’t move and didn’t need to do so. Coral was Katherine’s best doll ever. She’d never leave her...

Never ever...

When she woke up the following morning, her sleepwear was sticky and damp. The dress and accessories were also missing, along with the doorknob, and the loose floorboard had been nailed down properly. A study of the missing person files at the library however got her gasp, as she noticed one of them.

“ _Katherine ‘Kitty-Kat’ Komori,_ ” The file listed her as, with a photograph that was very much the same girl as she’d seen with Mrs. Higgs. She was listed as having disappeared at the same age as Coraline, and had disappeared alongside her sister, Kimiko. According to the transcript, the two girls shared the same room, and Katherine had gone missing looking for her sister, when she’d abruptly vanished. The only thing found in their room was a perfectly made 1:10th scale doll of Kimiko as a gothic lolita.

A few days later, Coraline found the clothes back, but the more surprising thing was what else was there. Sat atop them was a cat-eared and tailed gothic lolita doll that looked exactly like Katherine Komori. She placed it on a shelf, trying to stop thinking of ‘Kitty-Kat’. And failing miserably...

...She wanted a kitten to cuddle. And the problem was, only one kitten would do...


End file.
